Frisk , Sans et Chara
by DreamerMad
Summary: Frisk est terrifiée par Chara , mais Sans est là pour la rassurer et la protéger.


La promesse de deux enfants

Sans, comme à son habitude, était en train de dormir contre un arbre. Il avait accompagnée Frisk au parc.

Il entendit de petits pas se rapprocher de lui, mais aussi des sanglots. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Frisk, en larme et blessée.

''Qu'est ce qui c'est passé kiddo ?! demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.

'-Je-...C'est des enfants qui m'ont embêtée...'' dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sans se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers les coupables, mais Frisk se mit en travers de son chemin.

''N-Non ! cria t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! Je ne veux pas que tu leur fasses de mal ! Je veux... Juste rentrer...''

Ces paroles eurent raison du squelette qui retrouva finalement ses pupilles :

''Allez... On rentre.''

Frisk prit le bras de Sans dans ses mains, quand nos deux héros sont passaient devant les enfants qui avaient attaqué Frisk , Sans les regarda avec fureur, ses pupilles disparurent, laissant place à deux grands trous noirs. Frisk serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait la manche de Sans. Les enfants, terrifiés, avaient bien compris qu'il ne fallait plus les déranger.

Le squelette et l'humaine finirent par arriver au domicile des deux frères.

Papyrus, pendant ce temps , préparait des spaghettis dans la cuisine. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se décala pour voir qui était rentré et vit Sans, accompagné de Frisk, qui elle, était blessée.

''HUMAIN ! QUE T'ES T'IL ARRIVE ?! cria t-il, inquiet. SI QUELQU'UN T'A FAIT DU MAL, MOI ! LE GRAND PAPYRUS ! LUI FERAI GOUT-'' Sans l'interrompit en lui montrant la boite de premier secours dans le placard à côté du grand squelette.

Le petit squelette amena Frisk sur le canapé et Papyrus se dépêcha de prendre la boite pour soigner son genoux égratigné, son nez en sang et son œil gauche qui commençait à gonfler, prenant une inquiétante couleur violette.

Pap's commença à soigner la petite pendant que Sans lui tenait la main et la réconfortait.

''SANS ! QU'EST T'IL ARRIVE A LA PETITE HUMAINE ?''

''Je t'expliquerai plus tard frangin, répliqua Sans.''

''HUM... ET BIEN ALORS JE VAIS TE PREPARER DES SPAGHETTIS SPECIALES AVEC TORIEL !'' Décida Papyrus sur un coup de tête non expliqué tout en courant vers la sortie.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et tout était silencieux.

Frisk serrait de plus en plus la main osseuse de Sans. Le squelette voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, surtout juste pour de petits cons. Sans décida donc de faire une blague de... Très mauvais goût.

''Hey kiddo !''

Frisk leva la tête vers lui.

''Tu sais ces gamins, maintenant... Je les aurai à l'œil !'' Son œil gauche devint bleu pour illustrer ses propos, et l'enfant recula de terreur , toujours assis sur le canapé.

''Hé... Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi cette réaction ?'' demanda Sans d'un air interrogateur et inquiet.

L'humaine tremblait de peur et elle se forçait à ne pas pleurer mais... Elle ne pu luter. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sans , pleurant , tout en criant d'un coup :

''CHARA !''

Le visage de Sans s'assombrit et ses yeux virèrent au noir profond.

Frisk lui avait expliqué pour Chara et les Timelines... Mais surtout du génocide qu'elle avait commis.

''Je suis désolée Sans ! Je-J'ai entendu Chara me parler pendant que les enfants m'insultaient et , tenta t-elle d'expliquer , ses paroles coupées par les sanglots. Et elle a dit que je devais les tuer car ils m'avaient manqué de respect ! Elle... Elle parlait très fort mais ne criait pas pourtant... Mais j'ai luter et je me suis laissée tapé dessus... Je suis désolée !

-Shhhh , kiddo... Tu n'as pas à l'être , ce... Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis... Je suis là. Tout ira bien. Je te protégerais, dit-il d'une voix rassurante tout en serrant plus fort Frisk contre lui.

-S-Sans... ?

-Yep kiddo ?

-...Tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.''

Une bonne minute de silence refroidit l'ambiance déjà suffisamment froide...

''P-Peux tu me promettre que tu ne m'en voudra jamais, quoique je fasse ?''

Le squelette n'en croyait pas ses... Tympans (?). Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit bien la petite Frisk si pleine d'espoir et de détermination qui ait dit ça.

''Si tu dois te battre pour quelque chose , bats-toi pour ce qui fais vivre ton cœur , bats-toi avec ton cœur , c'est la plus belle chose et le plus beau combat que tu puisses mener'' affirma Sans avec une voix formelle , dure , mais tellement apaisante. ''Tu ne feras rien de mal.''

''C'est... C'est vrai que j'ai aidé beaucoup de personne mais... Il le fallait... Il fallait que je rattrape mes erreurs passées... Quand...Quand j'ai vu tes yeux... Les souvenirs sont remontés'' expliqua doucement l'enfant apeuré, roulé en boule dans le sweet et les bras de Sans.

''Tu sais gamine...''

Des gouttes atterrissaient sur Frisk. Elle leva la tête et...

''….Tu m'as bien aidé aussi.''

…Vit les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues osseuses de son protecteur.

Frisk était choquée. Enfin...Troublée , plus exactement. Elle essuya les larmes de Sans avec sa main et le squelette posa la sienne contre celle-ci , pour que sa main reste sur son visage osseux plus longtemps. Cela l'apaisait.

''Sans ?''

''Hum?''

''On va retrouver Papyrus et Maman ? Ça va être l'heure de manger.''

Le petit squelette retrouva le sourire, juste en voyant le sourire angélique que lui faisait sa petite protégée.

''Ouaip, on va être en retard'' répondit-il énergiquement (enfin le peu qu'il avait)

''Hey kid ! Mets une veste, il fait Frisk-é dehors !''

Cette blague la fit rire joyeusement. C'était comme si...il ne s'était rien passé. Mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'oublieraient pas cette discussion.

Après être arrivés chez Toriel et avoir mangé les bonnes spaghettis qu'ils avaient préparé Frisk et Asriel finirent par dire bonne nuit à tout le monde. La petite fit un câlin à Pap's et à sa mère, et finit par Sans en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

''OH ! C'EST TROP MIGNON ! s'exclama Papyrus avec un air niai.

''Heum...bonne nuit kiddo.'' dit Sans tout en caressant la tête Frisk.

Les deux enfants montèrent se coucher dans leur chambre commune.

Pendant la nuit, Frisk se réveilla en sursaut. Mais elle ne s'était pas réveillé dans sa chambre , elle était dans un immense endroit où il faisait noir et froid. L'enfer on pourrait dire.

Elle vit au loin une silhouette , c'était Chara. Toujours aussi terrifiante. Mais Frisk décida de s'avancer. Elle avait vraiment peur mais elle devait le faire.

''Alors comme ça, on n'a pas peur de moi ? Hehehe... Tu me surprends de plus en plus'' dit Chara d'une voix affreusement glauque.

''….''

''Ben alors , t'as perdu ta langue ?''

Soudain, l'enfant au pull bleu et violet se jeta sur son ''démon''. Chara n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle était déjà dans les bras de Frisk. Elle essaya de se débattre, bien évidement , mais rien n'y fit , Frisk ne voulait pas la lâcher malgré les coups que Chara lui faisait subir. Après tout, elles étaient dans l'esprit de la petite humaine, celle-ci ne pouvait donc pas ressentir la douleur. Enfin c'est ce que Frisk supposait.

L'enfant au pull vert et jaune arrêta de se débattre, tremblante. La petite démone commença à pleurer.

''Tu ne voudrai pas revoir Asriel ?'' lui demanda Frisk.

''A-Asriel ?''

''Oui , ton frère , tu lui manques tu sais...''

''Je-...Ce n'est-...Enfin-...''

''Tu sais, je peux t'aider à trouver un corps. Un corps à toi. Pour le revoir. Je pourrai même être ce corps si tu es plus gentille.''

''Tu-...tu promets ? Tu promets que je pourrai le revoir ?''

''….Oui. Je promet.''

Cette promesse qu'elles s'étaient faite... Chara savait bien que cela était impossible. Mais si elle devenait une meilleure personne , bien sûr qu'elle pourrait le voir. Dans des rêves plus heureux.

En tout cas, cette promesse laissa Frisk en paix et elle pu continuer à faire le bien autour d'elle. Pour toujours.


End file.
